Remenber
by mikathevampire
Summary: bella y edward son amigos pero después de un timepo edward descubre algo ¿qué pasara cuando le diga a bella?¿bella que dira? mal summary entren jaja
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopsis: Edwrad ama a bella pero que pasará si estos dos mejores interpretan todo?¿Y cuanod por fin lo digan habrá algo, o cada uno irá por su lado?**

**Comentario: los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra querida stephanie meyer algunos personajes son míos ¡no plageen y cualquier intento preguntar por favor!**

**REMENBER**

Había pasado buen tiempo desde que el y yo éramos más que amigos aun recuerdo cuando me pidió por primera vez ser su novia.

_Me encontraba sentada en la terraza de mi casa, leyendo mi libro favorito EL ASESINATO DEL PROFESOR DE MATEMATICAS últimamente me había hecho recapacitar mucho en cuanto a las mates no es que no me gustará el curso es que no me gustaba como me enseñaba el profe, trataba de manosearme o el simple hecho de reprobar me decía q me quedara y si no fuera por mi mejor amigo el ya me hubiera violado ya que l reprobaba conmigo jajaja._

_-Bella!-escuché que gritaba alguien_

_Me giré sobre mis talones encontrándome con el más guapo chico, Edward, el chico más guapo del colegio y mi mejor amigo._

_-Si?-pregunté_

_Lo vi sentarse a mi costado y me miró intensamente, su mirada mostraba sentimientos que yo no conocía._

_-¿qué pasa Edward?-le dije con preocupación_

_Me observo me tomo de la mano._

_-Prométeme que diga lo que diga no se va a arruinar nuestra amistad-yo lo miré sin comprender ya que su actitud era seria, pero asentí_

_-Bella, tú me gusta-me miró al no ver respuesta-pero entiendo que no sientas lo mismo por mí, así que no te molestaré y olvida lo que te dije-me dijo con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que note que iban a caer-_

_-Edward, yo..-no me dejo terminar_

_-NO digas nada ya entendí-dijo dándose la vuelta_

_Mi cuerpo respondió por si solo lo tome del brazo y lo hice darse la vuelta, le miré con los ojos suplicantes._

_-Escucha-agarre valor-yo te amo, desde hace mucho y aunque sufrí viéndote con otras chicas la única felicidad que tenia era cuando al menos notabas q yo iba delante de todas y cada una de tus novias-tome aire- y sí tu también me gustas-_

_Vi a Edward mirarme con asombro y lágrimas caían por mi mejilla, me tome de la cintura y me abrazo, me separó un poco nos miramos intensamente cada uno sin decir nada era como si todo lo que pasará ya no importaba nuestros labios se fueron acercando y nos fundimos en una suave, tierno y dulce besos que poco a poco se fue profundizando haciendo que los dos nos separáramos por falta de aire nos miramos y sonreímos cálidamente cada uno sabía por fin el sentimiento del otro y eso era algo que nos gustaba._

_-Bella-habló Edward mirándome con mucho cariño y eso me gusto tanto que lo interrumpí con un besos express, rió contra mis labios y después se separó para que lo dejará hablar-yo te quería pedir ¿quieres ser mi novia?-_

_Lo miré sorprendida una sonrisa se extendió por mis labios-sí-lo tomé del cuello cuantas veces había soñado con eso y lo bese pero este besos era diferente porque estaba cargado lleno de ternura y eso me gustaba, sonreía contra sus labios mientras el reía_

-Bella-escuche como me llamaba el amor de mi vida

-Sí, Edward? –le sonreía

-Amor en que piensas-pregunto con un puchero y unos ojos curiosos

-en nada amor-le sonreí y le tendí la mano

El la tomo gustoso y comenzamos a caminar dentro de nuestra casa ya llevábamos 3 años de casados y a pesar que siempre me habían querido quitar a Edward lo único que habían hecho era volvernos más fuertes, Edward era el chico más lindo de la vida y solo Dios me pude dar de regalo a este bombón, así como Dios me dio dos hijas fabulosos, Reneesme Carlie y Miqueila Alexandra, eran gemelas y eran muy hermosas, los padres de Edward y mis padre se habían vuelto grandes amigos entonces entendí que todo volvía hacer como siempre tuvo que ser, también comprendí que Edward y yo siempre estuvimos predestinados a estar juntos y que el destinado nos había dado una oportunidad que si dejábamos ir seriamos infelices.

Y que persona no pueda estar más feliz con la persona con la cual siempre estuvo predestinada

_**Bueno Uds. Dirán si merezco RR pero no sean malas pues a mí me encantan los RR! Así que apóyenme porque tiempo que he dejado de escribir y sé que solo Uds. Mis amado lectors son los únicos que me pueden volver a la vida**_


	2. Nota Autora

p style="text-align: center;"strongemNOTA DE AUTORA:/em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemQuiero a agradecer a todas y todos ustedes(antes no me creí que había chicos leyéndome) por haberme seguido hasta el final de esta historia *-*em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemTambién quiero agradecer a esas personas que me sigan desde mi primera historia *w* con sus locuras y su apoyo constante no hay forma que deje de escribir.em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemGracias a todos por sus reviews, sus alertas de mejor escritora, mejor historia y por los PM que me envían preguntando por como estoy y porque eh dejado de escribir :3em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemLOS AMO 3 em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemPero, ahora estoy aquí con un motivo y es que me apoyen con el original que estoy escribiendo, así que espero se pasen por ahí y me dejen su comentario *w* em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemaquí esta el link: 58488030-coexistence-with-you-bienvenidos?d=udem/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemquitenle los espacios :3 em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemSin más me despido por ahora de ustedes *W* em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemAtte:em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemMikaem/strong/p 


End file.
